englishteachersatderramafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Discussing a Video/@comment-200.106.89.91-20160212114806
There are some fields we have to consider to make a successful lesson: First, the “classroom management” is one of the key fields we have to be aware of. There are some tips that teachers should consider to achieve the desirable classroom management. 1) We have to love and care for our students. It is important to make sure that our students feel comfortable and feel that they are important to us. We have not only to pay attention to their academic development but also to their feelings. If they are good and what are their fears. 2) Assume the best in our students: We have to expect the best of them. If they misbehave, we are going to correct them, because we want them to develop themselves in a good environment, doing right things that will help them in their future careers. 3) Praise what they do: they will feel that you care about what they are doing or how they are performing. 4) Identify yourself: it is important that your students feel confident about you. For that reason, it is good that you introduce yourself and mention not only your strengths but also your weaknesses and the reason why you chose to be a teacher. Knowing that your students will feel closer to you and will feel confident to be enrolled in the class, even when they make mistakes. 5) Plan your lessons carefully: you have to give clear instructions to your students, so that the input will be comprehensible and easy to assimilate. You have to explain them why it is important to learn the topic presented but not forgetting to present it in a funny way. When you present your lesson, be sure to have everything ready (materials, ppt presentations, realia, etc). Second, the “activities to promote in class” should ensure that the learner is able to communicate in the L2 language, sending messages and accomplishing speech acts. The student has to use the target language in meaningful ways. That’s why the activities should be done in a communicative way. Students should feel comfortable to express what they want to say without paying so much attention to the possible mistakes. They have to be part of role plays, miming games, discussions and situations that are part of the real life, so that they are going to see better the importance of learning a new language and how to use them in daily situations. Then, the “characteristics of the homework to be assigned” have to be well clarified. Homework should not mean a tough activity you get bored with. It should be a continuing task that will allow the students to perform what they have learned in class. Those activities can be a multiple choice task, a fill in the gaps assignment or a short activity that will reinforce the student’s recent knowledge acquired. After that, the “design of the materials” is one important tool that teachers use to make easier the language learning process. They have to use colorful materials not only for young learners but also for adults. Having visual icons will help students learn better vocabulary, structures and other things. It is also important to design the materials in a real way, so that students will feel they are doing something that is meaningful and it is also done in other subjects (e.g. dominoes, tic tac toe, battle ship, etc). Finally, the “class interactions to promote” is one field that is also important, because first we, as teachers, have to be aware of each of our students. Some of them will be intrapersonal students that like to work alone instead of in groups. Nonetheless, we have to help them interact with small groups, where they are not going to be forced to speak if they don’t feel like. In that way, they will realize that each of their peers have their own point of view and you can express it in different ways: by giving an opinion, saying “yes” to the others opinions or giving an example. First, we can start making pair groups, when possible we can increase the number of students in a group. Susana Sierra Benítez